


can't escape the feeling of falling for you

by justawhisper



Series: can't escape the feeling of falling for you [1]
Category: Kihyun - Fandom, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25221805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justawhisper/pseuds/justawhisper
Summary: Monsta x kihyun falls for the reader. from nice fluff stuff - romantic moments - jealousy to maybe even smut.hope you like it :D
Relationships: Yoo Kihyun/Reader
Series: can't escape the feeling of falling for you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859350
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

(yn) - being a member and leader of a girl group was not easy. but you had a lot of fun. you were picked because you had a lot of life experience and that made you able to think logical and quick to fix problems for the group. When the group was informed of a show that would last 5 days where you had to battle against Monsta x in small games the other girls all squealed looking at you. they knew you liked there music. they knew you liked Kihyun. 

Monsta x stood ready at the set of the battle, waiting for the other group. only shownu knew (yn) because of a show you both where in as leaders. he was happy to see you again because you where easy and fun to talk to. you two connected instantly as friends. He started to talk about that time when you all entered the place.

Kihyun was not looking at the group entering. they had asked him to prepare a list of ingredients for the next days so the staff could get it for them. when he was done the girls were already bringing there stuff in there rooms. there where 4 room all next to each other. 2 for the men and 2 for the woman. a loud siren went of and everybody run outside. that's when he first saw you. you missed a step and almost fell. 

"Well that's a good start" you say smiling away the embarrassment. kihyun smiled softly. it was cute. when he saw you looking at him he quickly turned serious, thinking about why his heart just skipped a beat. the first game was easy. a sing battle. kihyun knew monsta x was going to win. (yn) was up against jooheon. you had to pick a music style by spinning a wheel. when it landed on rock the girls screamed happy. (yn) knew she was going to win this. she started to sing I Miss The Misery from halestorm. your English was perfect and your voice strong and loud. perfect for this song. Kihyun was looking amazed. your voice was so powerful. In the end Monsta x won because of kihyun's balled.  
by the time the first game ended the staff had brought all the ingredients. some members went to there rooms to get some rest. Kihyun was inspecting the food and preparing it on the outside fire. (yn) and enya (member and visual of your group) where siting in front of the room your staying in. she saw that you where closely watching kihyun cooking. "you wanna have the food or the dude?" she smiled at the small word pun she made. (yn) turned red at this. you already liked him but what made him even more sexy was that he was cooking. you had a big thing for guys that cook. there was something sexy about it. Enya saw that he was tasting the food and saw the perfect opportunity for you to get closer. "(yn) wants to taste your food to" she yelled. startling (yn) a bit, pushing her along to Kihyun. He held out the spoon for you to taste. you saw him watching you intensely for a sign if you like it or not. he was so close to your face that you could feel his body heat, or was it from the food.  
kihyun watched your lips touch the spoon. his eyes never leaving them. he could feel his heart beating so fast he was scared that you could hear it. you had small lips. perfect to him. that's when he looked straight in your eyes. they lit up because of his food. you liked it a lot. the sweet food that left a nice spicy aftertaste.  
that's when he knew he couldn't escape the feeling of falling for you.


	2. A night to remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the night gets a bit hotter then the campfire.

In the late night hours Shownu asked all the members to drink at the campfire. you really wanted to get some sleep but it had been long sins you got the chance to talk to him about there songs and projects so you joined Shownu, Honey and Minhyuk at the fire. Asking them questions and laughing when they talked about some of the funny stuff they did at some live shows. 

Kihyun was washing his face at the room he shared with 3 other members. hyung-won was already asleep. When hearing laughing outside he peeks his head out to see you, laughing with something Shownu was saying. You two seemed to get along well. That's when the jealousy came. You had tears in your eyes from laughing so hard and almost fell forward so you where holding on to Shownu's knee. Why where you touching him so casually. Do you like him? Maybe he is your type. Kihyun looked at himself. He was tiny, small and skinny. While Shownu is big, tall, broad. They are the complete opposite. 

Honey looks at there room door and sees Kihyun looking down at himself. He knew that he had some problems with his weight before, but that was some time ago and he was better now. Still, everybody was somewhat protective of Kihyun. He yelled him over to join the campfire to lighten up a bit. Kihyun was the type of person quick to stress about things he had no control over or if things don't go the way he planned them to be. But everybody liked him for his honesty and caring nature.

You startle as Honey suddenly yelled. Kihyun placing himself next to Honey across from you. You felt uncomfortable because everyone of your group got to bed early except from you. You had big troubles with sleep. Easily awake by the smallest sound and your brain would go nuts when going to bed. So sleep was hard for you.

As you all talked one by one people when't to bed. First Minhyuk left for his room. Then Honey. Shownu was a bit drunk so Kihyun took him to the room he shared with Changkyun. You stayed outside looking at the sky. Your mind was wandering so you know you where not going to be able to get sleep soon. When Kihyun leaves Shownu's room he sees you still outside at the fire. Why weren't you leaving to bed? with curiosity he walks to you.

You where so lost in the night sky that you didn't hear the footsteps. "Aaaah" You looked back, scared eyes looking at the sudden figure behind you. "O god sorry. I... i didn't mean to scare you. I am so so sorry." Kihyun feels bad scaring you like that, but what he didn't expect was that you started laughing. Your smile so big and tears in your eyes. Your smile was bigger then with Shownu. Kihyun felt a confidence in that. Taking a seat next to you as close as he could be.

You where scared but the mood was funny to you until he planted his ass right next to you. He was so close that you where starting to fear he would hear your heart beating out of your chest. You two just sit in silence for a wile. "There is a beautiful comfort in the silence at night." You froze at Kihyuns words. You always though that the night was the most beautiful thing the world had to offer. Looking at him made your heart skip beats. He had no make up on but still looked godly in the light of the fire. It looked like it was dancing on his skin. Giving a beautiful glow. Kihyun feels your eyes on him making him look at you thinking you want to say something. He can see the blush on your cheeks. Eyes wide at his words. In the light it looks like your eyes had the stars in them. 

Before you could react you feel his lips on yours. Soft and warm moving lovingly. It may sound cheese but it feels like the time stands still around you two. You close your eyes, enhancing the feeling only more. One of his hands finds the small of your back getting you as close as he can to him. You feel the need to touch him. To feel him more. Lifting your hands.   
Bam!!!   
You two scare and pull away looking at each other then at the noise. Enya woke up and noticed you where not in bed yet. So she went looking for you knowing your trouble with sleep. She came outside the room to see you and Kihyun close to each other. A small smile creeps on her face. "O kihyun are you helping (yn) to get some sleep? She's having some trouble with it. Thanks!" She talks fast and walks fast in the room again before you two can say anything. Kihyun looks at you and asks about your sleep. "Yeah well i have some trouble sleeping." You answer. "Wel i have some things that maybe can help you, i can lend you a spray i use on my pillow to help me fall asleep and i have some drops that help." Before you can even say anything he runs to his room. Leaving you outside in slight shock of everything that just happened. Wait. He did kiss you right? It wasn't a dream right? What the hell is happening? Kihyun came back holding a spray, a small bottle and some water. Telling you to spray a bit on your pillow and take 10 drops with some water. He was so caring of you couldn't help bit smile at him. After taken the drops with water you take the spray and walk to your room. You don't get far. Kihyun grabs your hand pulling you back a bit to him. He's hand grabs the back of your neck and he plants a soft, small peck on your lips. Kihyun apologizes "Sorry i just cant let go. I need more" His other hand moving to your back pulling you in for another kiss. This time more passionate almost feverish. Deepening the kiss you feel his tong lick your bottom lip asking for more. You give him that. You would give him everything of you if he asks. The kiss gets so hot that your brain starts to go blank and you grab the shirt at his sides. Scared your legs will give out. You both need air and pull away from each other. Panting and blushing "I .. i think i will be able to sleep now." You say as you slightly panic and run towards your room leaving Kihyun outside. Looking at the door you just run into Kihyun starts to smile. You where just so cute blushing and panting like that. He was glad you where able to get a good night sleep, because he wasn't going to be, feeling that someone was wide awake. He needs to get a cold shower now that his member was standing ready to go. Damn your body, he could feel on his, and your lips that felt like heaven to him.


End file.
